Blood Blades
Note: this is not my game idea, but another guy's idea that never got anywhere so I thought I'd share his ideas with you. Blood Blades, the story of a group of warriors who are all on a mission to stop the evil demon lord, Heitile, and Sindow, the Spider Queen from ruling the universe. Characters Verang When the telepathic paladin known as Winston Verang (vurr-AHNG) was only 10, he made a deal with Heitile for a blessed mace. Heitile tricked young Verang into slaughtering his entire hometown. Now, 30 years later, Verang has sworn revenge on Heitile for causing him to kill his loved ones. Strengths *Good defense *Powerful weapon attacks *Long throwing range *Powerful special attacks Weaknesses *Weak melee attacks *Slow-moving *Weak projectile attacks *Fairly short reach Special Moves *Angelic Glow *Flash Apocalypse *Heaven Flash *Heavenly Laser *Laser Blazer *Redemption Prayer *Shining Flash *Heaven Attack *Testament Salvation *Exorcist Cannon Mira Mira (MYE-ruh) is an Australian bombshell who is extremely skilled in her abilities. She was dared into going on a quest to kill Sindow, and met up with Verang in a bar. She told him that if he could defeat her in battle, she would help him search for Heitile. Sure enough, after a tedious battle, Verang defeated Mira, so she has agreed to help Verang on his quest for revenge. Strengths *Good combos *Long reach *Powerful melee and weapon attacks *High jumper Weaknesses *Weak special attacks *Terrible defense *No projectile attacks *Weak throws Special Moves *Blast Edge *Bolt Tornado *Chop Circulation *Chopping Orbit *Flash Chop *Razor Wheel *Spear Whirlpool *Spiral Wheel *Spiraling Cut *Spiraling Shaft Sinre When Dr. Shamus McSinre (SIGN-err) was betrayed by his fellow biologist, Dr. Piotr Veshnik, he was pushed into a machine and was turning into a cyborg killing machine. Now, fueled by rage, he seeks to find revenge on Veshnik and kill him. Strengths *Powerful special attacks *Fast evasion *Excellent defense *Powerful throws Weaknesses *Low jumper *Bad combos *Weak weapon attacks *No projectile attacks Special Moves *Blood Mace *Crashing Club *Crushing Murderer *Deadly Club *Engine Mash *Fatal Blow *Mecha Crasher *Mechanical Bash *Smashing Crusher *Turbine Device Kumitsu Princess Kumitsu (koo-MIT-soo), the 24-year old adopted daughter of the Emperor and Empress of Japan, suffered the same tragic past as Verang did. She was also tricked by the demon Heitile into burning her village down. She was found by the royal family of Japan, and was raised in royalty ever since. In a moment of depression, she recently ran away, thinking that she didn't belong in the palace. She met Sinre, who she quickly befriended and the two become companions on their travels, soon enough meeting up with Verang and Mira. The 4 of them created the Holy Alliance. Strengths *Very fast evasion *Excellent combos *Powerful melee attacks *Powerful projectile attacks Weaknesses *Bad defense *Short reach *Short throwing range *Weak throws Special Moves *Aphrodite Domination *Grand Command *Grand Possession *Kiss Influence *Pinnacle Charm *Pinnacle Subjugator *Possessing Influence *Ruling Influence *Seduction Control *Superior Ruler Smolia The last of her feline-reptile race, Smolia (SMO-lee-uh) is a well-known assassin who has no conscience. She will do any job, no matter how evil or dangerous it seems. She was hired to Sindow to murder Kumitsu, and Smolia is looking forward to meeting the princess of Japan in person. Strengths *Wall-jumping ability *Very high jumper *Very fast-moving *Fast, long combos Weaknesses *Weak melee and weapon attacks *Weak special attacks *Weak combos *Bad defense Special Attacks *Diseased Driver *Ebony Plague *Ebony Reaction *Infected Drive *Poison Poisoning *Poison Pollution *Polluting Reaction *Taint Flash *Umbra Dart *Veil Reactor Heitile The evil, manipulative ruler of the Demon Plane, Heitile (HYE-tye-ull) is rumored to be the most powerful warrior ever known to exist. So far, nobody has been able to rival Heitile's skill. He has formed an alliance with Sindow in hopes to rule the Mortal Plane and the Demon Plane. Strengths *Very long reach *Powerful combos *Excellent weapon attacks *Good defense Weaknesses *Slow evasion *Slow-moving *Short combos *Slow projectiles Special Moves *Annihilator Star *Damned Inferno *Dark Siege *Demonic Bomb *Evil Spark *Fever Burner *Negation Corrupter *Obliteration Star *Wicked Negation *Overhead Warp Knuckle Sindow The Spider Queen, Sindow, is a powerful sorceress. While her fighting skills are nothing compared to Heitile's, she is a far better magic user, and uses this to her advantage. She has allied with Heitile, but she has plans to use his power against him, and kill him, so that she, Sindow, will be the supreme queen of both Planes. Strengths *Excellent special attacks *Excellent projectile attacks *Teleportation ability *A lot of special and projectile attacks Weaknesses *Terrible defense *Very weak melee and weapon attacks *Terrible combos *Slow evasion Special Moves *Delusion Illusion *Enchantment Hurricane *Enlightenment Magic *Mystic Ball *Illusionary Gale *Lightning Tornado *Magic Incantation *Force Cage *Witch Cycle *Witchcraft Curse Akuwolf Akuwolf, formerly known as Piotr Veshnik, is the servant of Sindow. He is very intelligent in battle, and although his strength is only moderate, he is very fast and likes to outwit his opponents. Veshnik was tricked into becoming Sindow's slave, and he was ultimately turned into a werewolf-beast. Sindow named him Akuwolf. Now, desperate for revenge, Akuwolf is plotting behind Sindow's back to try and kill her and stop her evil plan. Even though he is plotting against the evil Sindow, his alignment is still questionable. Strengths *Fast-moving *Fast combos *Long throwing range *High jumper Weaknesses *Weak special moves *No projectile attacks *Weak combos *Weak weapon attacks Special Moves *Animal Howl *Beast Tooth *Fang Axe *Fur Razor *Fur Shaker *Sharp Lightning *Shiver Claw *Shivering Reaction *Slice Wave *Slicing Lightning Gameplay The gameplay in Blood Blades is similar to most fighting games. There is blood, a health meter, a set of special moves for each fighter, and fatalities (finishing moves). The final boss varies with each character, so for instance, Verang's final boss would be Heitile, Sinre's would be Akuwolf, and so on and so forth. Also, each character has two modes of battle which are interchangeable during the game. Each character can fight Melee or with their unique Weapon. Combos are different in the two fighting styles. Furthermore, each special move requires a certain amount of Mana to execute. The Mana meter is blue, and increases with every hit the fighter takes. Pre-fight dialogue is also included, for dramatic effect. Controls Each fighter has a set of movements: Jump, Crouch, Walk (left, right) Dash (left, right) Evade, Guard, Throw, light/medium/hard Punch and Kick, and a unique taunt for each fighter. Also, stringing together different variations of attacks allows for a very versatile combo system. Characters can also be knocked through walls, windows, and doors, and objects such as pottery and furniture can be knocked over and/or broken, or even used in combat! Modes Of Play *'Story Mode:' Select a single fighter and battle all the rest of the fighters in the game, one by one, until you reach the final boss. *'Tournament Mode:' A tournament for 4, 6, or 8 competitors, and allowing up to 2 human players. Compete for money which is used to buy items to enhance the abilities of fighters. The amount of money you earn depends on how far you progressed in the tournament, the number of CPU participants you have defeated, and the difficulty at which you are playing. *'Versus Mode:' Two human players, or one human and one CPU player, can each select a single fighter and battle each other. Money can be won in this mode. *'Team Versus Mode:' A mode for two human players, one human and one CPU, or two humans and one CPU. Each player selects two fighters. During battle, the player can alternate between fighters, like a tag-team match. When one fighter is knocked out, the other automatically steps in. Another way to do this mode is that one human player selects a character and the second human player selects another to be on the same team, against one CPU. The players control their own characters, and can alternate between the two fighters freely. Money can be won in this mode. *'Practice Mode:' Practice playing the game here. In this mode, you can view move lists, make the opponent stay still, guard, jump, crouch, or attack, and you can fight against a human or a CPU. Money can be won in this mode depending on how long you practice. *'Market:' In this mode, nobody fights. Instead, you use the money won from matches to buy items to equip for any fighter you choose, and trade them with other human players using memory cards. Items you can buy are separated into categories: **Weaponry (Swords, staffs, daggers, etc.) **Armor (Shields, gloves, boots, helmets, clothing, etc.) **Misc (Rings, necklaces, jewelry, etc.) Some items can only be used by certain characters, and cannot be used unless equipped by that certain character. Every item has a benefit, such as increased attack, increased speed, higher jumping, etc., etc., etc. Once purchased, items go directly to the inventory of any fighter that you choose, and who can use the item. Options in the Market mode are Buy Item, which allows you to scroll through the selection of available items and select one to purchase, and Sell Item, which allows you to browse through inventories of the fighters and sell an item for 90% of the original cost. Note that items which are already equipped cannot be sold. *'Inventory:' In this mode, you can see each fighter's inventory, and equip items for them. Some fighters have special formats. For instance, some fighters can use two weapons at one time, some cannot wear jewelry, some cannot wear helmets, etc. Data is automatically saved to the memory card when you enter and exit this mode. *'Options:' Here, you can set various game options, such as: **Difficulty: Set CPU difficulty to Novice, Easy, Medium, Hard, or Impossible. **Blood: Turn the blood on or off. **Controls: View and edit game controls to your liking. **Music Volume: Set the volume of game music. **SFX Volume: Set the volume of game sound effects. **Music/SFX Test: Listen to game music and sound effects. **Language: Set game language to English, Spanish, French, or German. **Fatalities: Turn game fatalities on or off. **Destruction: Turn this off if you don't want characters to be able to damage and interact with backgrounds. **Fighter Bios: View biographies, move lists, and statistics for all the fighters. **Memory Card: Load, Save, or Erase data from the memory card. *'Mini-Game Mode:' Here, you can play fun little mini-games to take a break from fighting. Money can be won in this mode. Category:Video Games Category:Games